Microtubules are intracellular tubes composed of α- and β-tubulins. As important components of cytoskeleton, they play important roles in, among others, cell division, which is essential to cancer development. Thus, microtubules/tubulins have attracted great attention as targets of cancer therapy.
DNA is another therapeutic target for treating cancer. It is known that DNA damage induces cell death via apoptosis. Agents that induce DNA damage can therefore serve as anti-cancer drugs.